


Hamilton One Shots

by Shoshi143



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern and Historical, No Smut, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoshi143/pseuds/Shoshi143
Summary: I knew it was a bad idea to let Laurens have coffee this late at night. I’m not an idiot, but those sad dog eyes make me lose every functioning brain cell I’ve got left. Laurens needed to finish a research assignment he lazily pushed back and couldn’t stay awake. I am all for working hard, but I won’t allow Laurens to hurt himself over it. He proposed to have some coffee just to finish off his last piece of work. He promised it would be an hour tops. I shouldn’t have said yes. He has downed his third cup of coffee and it’s 2 am. This wasn’t just an hour we are nearing on 4. I’ve had enough he can finish this another time.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 9





	Hamilton One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to post as often as possible!

Coffee   
Musical, 2019, Hamilton POV.

I knew it was a bad idea to let Laurens have coffee this late at night. I’m not an idiot, but those sad dog eyes make me lose every functioning brain cell I’ve got left. Laurens needed to finish a research assignment he lazily pushed back and couldn’t stay awake. I am all for working hard, but I won’t allow Laurens to hurt himself over it. He proposed to have some coffee just to finish off his last piece of work. He promised it would be an hour tops. I shouldn’t have said yes. He has downed his third cup of coffee and it’s 2 am. This wasn’t just an hour we are nearing on 4. I’ve had enough he can finish this another time.

I walked into the kitchen where Laurens was sitting at the table. I could not determine what state he was in as of now. He drank 4 cups of coffee, give me a break.

I approached and pulled up a chair next to him. He probably failed to notice as he was staring at his screen. We sat like that for a moment until he finally noticed my presence and jolted in his chair.

“Jesus Alex, trying to give me a heart attack?”

“I think you’ve got that one covered on your own. You need to go to bed and sleep this off.” 

John looked up from his computer and gave me a glare of annoyance. “I didn’t realize you were the expert of going to bed, yet you have pulled 3 all-nighters in a row.” He went back to typing on his laptop, and I was left to ponder. I didn’t want to admit he was right. Neither did I want to admit I cared about him more than myself. 

“It’s not about me, it’s about you! You have a class in 4 hours!” He sighed once again and looked up at me from his laptop. He gave me a lazy grin and closed the laptop. He proceeded to grab his study materials and walk to the bedroom. I followed right behind him, hoping he’d get some rest instead of doing whatever he was planning. Right as he entered the room he closed the door and locked it leaving me outside. 

“Laurens?! Laurens open this door right now!” I tried not to sound frantic or like a controlling parent. This was my boyfriend after all, but he was half asleep and I couldn’t trust him. 

“Laurens?” I tried it again. I heard the tv starting to play and the sound of a laptop opening. I swear to god if this coffee didn’t knock him out, I would.

I decided the waiting game was the best idea. Sooner or later Laurens had to open the door. 

30 minutes passed,

Then an hour,

Then two.

I’ve had enough. I went to the kitchen junk drawer and looked for a screwdriver. If he wasn’t coming out, I was going in.

I went back to the door and started to take the handle off. I am no expert, but I say I did a good job. 20 minutes later and the handle was off and I was in. 

I rushed through the door to find the most adorable sight. Laurens was passed out on the bed with his laptop right next to him. The tv was still on and playing SpongeBob. I quickly got my phone from the living room and snapped a photo. I then quietly turned the TV off and grabbed the laptop. I read the screen and saw this was turned in 2 hours ago. This asshole was done, yet even half-asleep wanted to play a prank on me. If I didn’t care about his stupid sleep, I would’ve thrown the laptop in his face. I set the laptop down and turned the lights off. I climbed into bed right next to him and cuddled close. 

“You are an idiot, god you are lucky I love you.”

“I love you too, Ham face.”


End file.
